Just A Coffee
by LelinChan
Summary: He would go there everyday, at the exact same time, with the exact same order- “Just a coffee, please.” Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own anything related to Shin Sangoku Musou- Koei does. **

**Title: Just A Coffee, Please**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Central Pairing: Zhao Yun/Jiang Wei**

**Summary: He would go there everyday, at the exact same time, with the exact same order- "Just a coffee, please."**

**Notes: If you so happen to enjoy this chapter a lot, please review, and stay as a regular reviewer. Even if nobody else does, I want you to do it, unless if you want me to feel discouraged and then discontinue this fic, as I did with my very first one.

* * *

  
**

"Oi, Wei!"

A sharp poke to the side of the younger waiter's waist was enough to pull him away from his book. Jumping from the sudden contact with another being, Jiang Wei quickly snapped it shut, nearly catching his finger between the pages as he did so, before setting it away on an empty spot in the storage cupboard. Looking up slowly, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, giving his colleague a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Tong, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat what you just said?"

Ling Tong rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Nevermind, Wei. Our shift has just started, and that guy over there has been waiting for half a minute already." He nodded at a two-seated table, where a silky-haired man was waiting at, a patient smile painted across his face, "So go treat your customer like a good little waiter." Winking playfully, he reached out and ruffled the shorter man's chocolate-brown hair.

Swatting Tong's hand away, Wei glared at him. Taking a damp dishcloth, he threw it at the older man's face, sticking out his tongue when he missed. Pulling his ordering pad and pen from his pants pocket, he hurried over to the waiting customer, not forgetting to apologize for 'being so slow'.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" He asked in fake courteousness.

"Just a coffee, please." The man answered almost instantly, not bothering to look up from the green notebook in his hands.

"Um, what type of coffee, sir? Black, dark, strong, light, Latte?"

"Give me whatever's the best."

Wei frowned behind the ordering pad as he automatically wrote down the exact same words the man had told him. With a soft 'thank you', he headed quickly towards the bar, ripping the paper off and placing it lightly on the counter table, right under Tong's gaze. Giving the order a brief scan, Tong's eyes narrowed slightly as he tapped his chin, occasionally glancing at the customer, who was still staring down at the green notebook.

"I got it," He finally announced, a huge grin replacing his rarely seen serious look. "Wei, I think Mr. Moody needs an energy lift- make some extra dark coffee for him, and don't forget the extra sugar cubes!"

Wei's jaw dropped, as his eyes grew wide in horror. "T-Tong! H-he's a customer, for crying out loud! I don't think-"

"-That it's a good idea?" The taller man smirked. "Wei, that's just what you think. We don't know this guy with the green notebook, okay? All we know is that he needs to get hyper, and _you_ are going to help him!"

Looking up from the counter table, Wei let out a frustrated groan. It was nearly six, and almost all of the customers were gone. Almost. The man with the green notebook was still at the table, his eyes fixed on his lap, his fingers tapping lightly on the coffee cup, just as he did for the past two hours, in which Wei spent to spy on him. Although his head was bowed downwards, he could still see the hint of a forest-green headband, straight nose, and dark, lidded eyes that held a great amount of masculinity. His silken hair, free of dandruff and ebony-coloured, was pulled into a low ponytail, revealing a particularly long neck. Even without seeing his body, Wei concluded that he was obviously a handsome man.

However, his thoughts shattered into a thousand tiny pieces at the all-too familiar feeling of Tong poking him… again. Blinking thrice, he made a confused sound, before switching his attention from the green-notebook-customer to the taller waiter. "Pardon?"  
Tong shook his head, a dramatic sigh leaving his parted lips. "Oh Wei, what the heck are we going to do with you? Mr. Moody's waving, can't you see?" He gestured quickly at the handsome customer as he placed his hands on the shorter waiter, steering him around. "Go to him, will you? Or else the manager'll kill us!"  
With another blink, Wei nodded frantically at his colleague, the thought of their manager, a sly-looking man by the name of Zhuge Liang, urging his legs to run before the green-notebook-customer complains about bad service. Pulling out the ordering pad and pen out from his pocket, he stopped to turn to him, an apologetic grin streaking across his face. "What would you like, sir?"

"I'd like the bill, please." His head was still bowed, his gaze still fixed on the green notebook opened up on his lap.

"Right away, sir." Shoving the ordering pad and pen into his pockets, Wei rushed back to the counter, nearly tripping over his own feet. Typing in the order, he nearly ripped it apart when he literally yanked it way from the printing machine, before running back to the green-notebook-customer with yet another embarrassed smile. Placing the bill in front of Mr. Moody, he took a step back, and let out a quiet sigh. However, it wasn't long before he had to move again, this time from taking the bill and money back.

"Have a nice night, sir." Wei mumbled, opening the door for their last customer.

* * *

Locking the door behind him, Zhao Yun kicked his shoes off, stopping briefly to pull off his socks. Stepping into a pair of warm cotton slippers, he headed quickly for the bathroom, only to be stopped by the familiar sound of a tongue clucking sharply. Groaning lightly, he turned around to face his roommate. "Yes, Chao?"

Crossing his arms stubbornly, Ma Chao took a few more steps forward. "You're late, Yun. More than two hours late, to be specific. Where the hell were you?"

Rolling his eyes sarcastically, Yun brought up a reassuring grin. "Relax, Chao, I was just at a nearby restaurant. It's not the end of the world, you know."

Chao scoffed. "Oh really? And what were you doing there, at that 'nearby restaurant?' A plate of _foie gras_, I suppose?"

Yun's eyebrows rose slightly. _Foie gras?_ Since when did his obstinate roommate eat French food, much less heard of such things? His wondering thought, however, was interrupted by another sharp cluck. "Of course not, Chao. You know I detest French cuisine. I was just… ah, merely having a cup of extra-dark coffee, plus a couple of sugar cubes." A sly smile replaced his friendly grin. "And, I was checking out a certain waiter."

Immediately Chao's scowl was gone as an equally perverted smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "A certain waiter, huh? What's his name? Is he cute?"

Yun chuckled softly, his eyes beginning to dance with joy. "Very cute. Quite handsome too, with a high ponytail- he obviously dyed his hair a light brown colour." But at the thought of the waiter's name, he narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "I… don't think I actually looked at his name tag. I swear his surname's Jiang, though."

Chao gaped, his eyes wide with thunderstruck shock. "You mean… you were scoping on an undeniably good-looking waiter, and you didn't even bother to find out his name? How could you, Yun?" By then he was already by the taller man's side. "You are such an idiot! Tomorrow, you shall go to that same restaurant, order the same stuff you ordered, and come back with the waiter in your arms, okay?"

Yun shook his head firmly. "Chao, I don't want to be a stalker…" There was a quick slap on his head. "Ow! Why did you do that?" He glowered at his roommate as he massaged the back of his head. However, the shorter man did not reply, but just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine then, I'll go. But if we get sued by the restaurant's manager, it's your fault!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to Shu Wazi, who is basically the only one who reviewed this story with one of my favourite review messages ever. Thank you, Shu Wazi, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: …OMB, I don't own Shin Sangoku Musou? Oh well…

* * *

  
**

Sighing softly, Zhao Yun pushed back his reading glasses in place, flipping his book open again. It was almost four O'clock, and if he wasn't in the restaurant with the cute waiter by that time, he'll certainly lose his reserved table. Drumming his fingers lightly on the large glass window of the small bookstore, he was about to call his lazy roommate again, but almost dropped his phone when the doors burst apart, revealing a panting Ma Chao hurrying towards him.

"S-sorry!" The shorter man exclaimed, bowing his head once for emphasis, "I- there was a… a… wow." A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he looked at his roommate's face. "I never knew you wore glasses!"

Yun rolled his eyes, snapping the book shut and taking the glasses off. "They're for reading, you idiot." Giving the clock a quick glance, he placed the book back to its original spot on the bookshelf. "Anyways, it's nearly four. I have to get there before my table runs away from me."

Chao nodded, a cheeky grin now taking the smirk's place. "Well then, goodbye… and don't forget to pick him up!" He called playfully to Yun's back.

* * *

_You will forever be my only mistake, yet what a stupid one for me! I shouldn't have seduced you, Guiyang, but there is no way that I can go back in time to right my wrong, and now, you are with child, our child, without marrying me. What will our families say? What shall we do now? Should we run away, elope with each other, and live the lives as normal peasants? Or should we-_

"Oi! Wei!" Once again, Jiang Wei jumped at the all-too familiar feeling of a long finger jabbing at his waist. Rubbing his sides, soothingly, he sent the taller waiter a threatening glare, but only received an amused laugh. Shaking his head slightly, he placed his book away in a storage cupboard, before looking up at Ling Tong. "What now?"

Tong ruffled the shorter man's hair, earning a surprised gasp. Raising an eyebrow, he gestured at the door with his chin. "Mr. Moody's back. Now go tend to your customer's needs."

Wei's jaw dropped, making him look like some sort of a sexy fish. "What? But- but he's your customer too! Sh-_sharing is caring_, remember?"

This only made Tong laugh more, this time even harder than before. "_Sharing is caring?_ Oh Wei, I feel so sorry for you. Besides, if you didn't notice, not that you would with your eyes continuously behind that stupid book of yours, Mr. Moody kept on glancing at you yesterday. I think he's on to you, right, Xun?"

Looking up from the lower part of the freezer, Lu Xun nodded, his hands occupying themselves with six bottles of Coca Cola. "Yes, Tong, you are very right. Unlike you, Wei, I can actually control myself whenever there's a book lying around, so I could actually see how good-looking, uh, Mr. Moody is." Pointing briefly at the green-notebook-customer, he nodded at Wei, "Anyways, enough about yesterday. I think he has waited long enough."

Letting out a long groan, Wei headed for the customer, noticing that he was in the exact same table, at the exact same time. Pulling out an ordering pad and pen, he halted to a light stop, this time bringing up a cheerful grin. "Are you ready to order, sir?"

The older man was, like the day before, staring down at the green notebook lying across his lap. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up. "Just a coffee, please. Extra-dark with a couple more sugar cubes." A faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but Wei pretended to ignore that, as well as the fact that that particular type of coffee was given to him yesterday.

"Right away, sir." He was about to leave, but then turned back at a sudden gasp. Cocking his head in curiosity, he blinked twice in confusion. "Did you need anything, sir?"

This time, the customer looked up, and their eyes locked together. For a while Wei completely lost sense of everything that was going on, as he stared at the extravagantly handsome face before his, once again taking the spell-binding features of the older man, from the tip of his nose to the smoothness of his forehead…

"You're part of _Meiguang_ too?"

The question almost made him trip right on his own, unmoving feet. How did he see the unnoticeable silver necklace, given to him and all the other actors by the director of _Meiguang_, an upcoming musical, hidden beneath his white waiter's dress shirt? Taking in a few seconds to process the inquiry in his mind, he then nodded slowly, his eyes wide with astonishment, his lips dry and lost for words. The customer, however, flashed a dazzling beam at him, and Wei felt his cheeks growing warmer by the nanosecond, wishing that the older man would just stop giving away such a million-dollar smile so casually.

"Wow, that's great! I'm in it as well. Which role are you acting as?"

Wei tried to answer, but stopped. Shaking his head lightly with a small shrug, he brought up an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, sir, but the manager told us not to socialize with any of our customers, no matter what happens." Widening the smile, his fingers tightened around the pen, hoping that Mr. Moody would understand…

"Oh." The disappointment was clear as crystal through his response. Casting his gaze downwards, he bit his lower lip gently, before looking up again. "Is it alright if we talk after your shift is over?" As if on cue, the heart-melting smile broke through his tiny pout at Wei's automatic nod. "Great, I'll see you outside, then. My name's Zhao Yun, yours?"

Wei grinned, the grip on his pen slowly loosening. "Jiang Wei, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zhao Yun." With a slight hint of a respectful bow, he quickly wrote down Yun's order, before hurrying back to the counter tables, completely missing the fact that Yun's eyes were trailing from the back of his head to the curve of his backside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO NO! I don't, okay?! Bah humbag!**

**Review Responses:**

**TerraTan: Oh yay! Second reviewer! WOOOOOOO! Nya, it's okay, Lewis. Arron told me that you were sick, so I understand… oh, and nyappy birthday ^^**

**~Kurai Shuwazi: Ah, I apologize. Don't worry, the love begins now! Woo! Yaoi Love! XD Yeah, Lu Xun does seem quite… teacher-like, but that's just because he's a foil ^^**

**Author's Note: Well, I don't want to seem pushy but… can you two awesome reviewers help me get some more people to review/read? Thanks

* * *

  
**

At the sound of a quiet _beep_, Jiang Wei looked down at his watch with a light smile as it indicated the time- the end of his shift. Loosening his black belt, he pulled out his white waiter's shirt, which was uncomfortably tucked in for the manager's happiness. Unbuttoning the buttons on his sleeves, he then did the same to his collar, shyly revealing the small chain of the silver necklace around his neck.

"W-Wei!" Ling Tong suddenly whined, nearly causing Lu Xun to drop his beloved hat. "I thought you said Mr. Moody asked you out!" He gestured desperately at Zhao Yun's retreating back.

"He did not! He just… wanted to talk… outside…" Wei's voice trailed away slowly as his gaze wandered absentmindedly to the handsome customer's figure. Shaking his head, he brought up a large grin. "So I'm going to see him now! Goodbye!" Giving the other two waiters a quick wave, he grabbed his man-bag, before carefully dropping his book in and hurrying out the door. Donning his coat over his shoulders, he looked around, and, as soon as he spotted Yun, half-walked half-ran to the taller man.

"Hello Wei," Yun greeted, flashing out yet another heart-melting smile. He glanced quickly at the man-bag. "That looks heavy, mind if I hold it for you instead?"

Feeling his own colour rise, Wei shook his head, though his mind was telling him the exact opposite. "N-no! I mean, thanks, but it's actually quite light- just a book and a few other personal belongings."

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in Yun's voice, but Wei soon forgot about it when he was hit by the million-dollar smile again. "Perhaps we could talk indoors? It's rather cold here. Starbucks, perhaps?"

Wei nodded, knowing fully well that although Starbucks was a popular dating spot for young couples. Not that he was implying anything. He was just relieved to be in a noisier place, where their conversation would not be heard. "Sure, Starbuck's sounds wonderful. Coffee?"

A sly twinkle seemed to gleam in Yun's dark eyes. "Nah, I think I've already had enough, thanks to your cunning friend."

* * *

"Y-you didn't have to do that, you know," Wei stammered nervously. "You didn't have to buy that muffin."

Waving his hand slightly in a no gesture, Yun let out a small chuckle as he placed the purchased drinks down on an empty table far away from the window. Gentling prying the chocolate muffin between Wei's hands, he set it down too, before courteously pulling out a chair for him.

Thanking him, Wei sat down, his fingers immediately curling around the Strawberry Smoothie as Yun proceeded to do the same. Their hands brushed against each other, and Wei found himself drawing back with a surprised gasp. At Yun's confused look, however, he blushed a deep shade of crimson, and began to stammer again. "I-it's nothing. J-just s-static."

Yun grinned, a relieved sigh leaving his parted lips. "Well, it's pretty common these days. Almost December, no?" He took a sip from the Pineapple Smoothie instead. "Anyways, I'm surprised I didn't know you joined _Meiguang_. Are you playing as a supporting character?"

Again, Wei nodded. "Yeah, I'm acting as one of Meiguang's bodyguards. What about you?"

A faint shade of pink immediately streaked itself across the older man's cheeks. "I'm a dancing waiter."

At that Wei couldn't help but giggle. Almost choking on his drink, he took a few deep breaths, before gasping out an apology. "S-sorry! I-I was just, you know, I mean… _you_, a _waiter_? Ha!" It took him quite a while to realize what he had blurted out. Clamping a hand over his mouth, he bowed his head, his eyes now swimming with shameful guilt. "P-please forgive me!"

Contrary to his expectations, however, Yun only laughed. "That's alright, Wei. Perhaps we should talk about lighter things? Kind of like getting to know the basics of each other, you know?" Another smile seemed to tug on the corners of his lips. "We can start by our favourite colour. Mine's green."

"Like your notebook?" Wei automatically asked. Realizing the awkwardness of the question, however, he quickly waved it away. "Nevermind. Mine used to be dark blue, but I've been sporting a fondness for black lately."

Yun nodded in agreement. "It's a pretty cool colour. You have great taste- dark blue, black… say, what about music? I'm a huge fan of Yinse Huichen, to be honest."

* * *

The two men talked for hours on end- at least, it felt as long as that. They've actually covered the basic information about each other in thirty minutes, from food preferences to ancient poetry. Wei had what he called an 'Icy Tooth', while Yun longed for hot dishes instead, such as Shark Fin Soup and Shanghainese Soup Buns. Although he did not look like it, Yun had a deep passion for romantic poems, unlike Wei, who studied more 'boring' verses.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Wei had to leave. He began to apologize continuously as he rose from his seat, explaining that Ling Tong and Lu Xun would be waiting for dinner, pulling out ten renminbi to pay for the drink and muffin- only to be stopped by Yun, who offered him a taxi ride, and then some more company when the younger man refused by saying that his apartment wasn't so far away. Seeing that Yun wouldn't take no for an answer, Wei reluctantly accepted the offer.

Stepping out of the elevator, Wei was about to press on the doorbell for Tong, but stopped when he felt an unfamiliar feeling around his wrist. Looking down, he blinked in confusion at the sight of Yun's fingers against his skin, sending small shivers down his spine.

"Did you enjoy today, Wei?" The older man suddenly asked, his voice surprisingly casual.

"Yes." Wei replied honestly, though after a long, awkward pause.

"Would you like to do it again?"

The question hit him squarely in the chest. Did he?

"I'd love to. How about an amusement park? There's a small but fun one not far from here. I don't work on the weekends."

Yun beamed, and it took almost all of Wei's will not to hyperventilate. "Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"Tomorrow's perfectly fine." Wei smiled happily as he waved goodbye. "Have a nice night!" Turning around, he proceeded to press the button again, but stopped, this time on his own account. Looking back, he saw Yun enter the elevator, and, without even planning for a reason, found himself calling out the taller man's name. "Yun, wait!"

The door slid open, and Yun's head poked out, his eyes swimming with worry. "What's the matter?"

Not waiting to spare a comfortable second or two, Wei rushed towards him, stopping right in front of Yun. Cupping the older man's face, he stretched his neck forwards, and kissed his cheek softly. The moment was unfortunately broken, however, when he jumped away and pushed him back into the elevator. "I-I'll be expecting you! Have a nice night!"

Back in the enclosed space, Yun reached up to lightly touch his left cheek, his fingers slowly caressing against the spot where Wei had just kissed him. And for the very first time in his life, grinned like an idiot, his face love-struck and dazed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Sangoku Musou. BUT I DO OWN TAKERU FROM SUG**

**Author's Note: *Pokes at ~kurai Shuwazi* What happened to my totally awesome reader who writes totally awesome long reviews? Oh well. And when you say 'Shou', do you mean the vocalist from Alice Nine? Because if you do... his voice is sexy ^^ Anyone else here a J-Rock fan?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The clock read twelve fifty-five. Rolling to his stomach, Zhao Yun buried his face in his pillow, and let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't sleep, and it was a painful burden to carry for the rest of the night. Especially with _him_ constantly appearing in his mind.

Ah yes, it finally happened. Yun was undeniably a huge fan of romantic dramas, and was often found quoting random lines from _Ooku_ translations and _Hong Lou Meng. _What surprised almost everyone, however, was the fact that he never gave away his virginity or his first kiss. Until that certain evening… how would he ever tell his neighbors- the majority being female, by the way- that he, starting from then on, was no longer free for them to dream about day and night, thanks to none other than another example of the mysterious species named men?

_Wei kissed me…_

Those words raced through his head, the speed increasing by the nanosecond. He thrashed and writhed, moaned and cried, tasted the beads of sweat that were rolling down his cheeks, and-

"Can't sleep, Yun?"

If it weren't for Chao's over his mouth, his scream would have been heard all the way from Mongolia. Jumping up from the bed, he pulled away from the hand, using his own to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Letting out a shuddering breath, he nodded his head, gulping down a large amount of saliva.

"Yeah, same here." Chao grinned sheepishly, sitting down on the bed as well. "So… tell me all about it."

Yun rolled his eyes. Of all the things to talk about in the world, his obstinate roommate just had to choose his so-called 'date'. Still, Chao was a stubborn man, and Yun knew that he would not let the subject go so easily. "It was good."

Chao raised an eyebrow. "…How good? I want the details, man!"

Yun sighed dramatically. "Fine. I took him to Starbucks, got him a drink and a muffin, sent him home, and-" He immediately broke off.

"And?"

He lowered his head and muttered something very hard to distinguish.

"I can't hear you- speak up!"

Another dramatic sigh. "He kissed me. Now, Chao, I think I've changed my mind. I'd like to sleep now, thank you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hmm, let's see here… ah, got it- I do not own Shin Sangoku Musou. Shou-sama and Tora-sama from alice nine. belong to kurai-Shuwazi. Hiroto-sama, Saga-sama, Takeru-sama, Aoi-sama, Ruki-sama, Iori-sama, and Teruki-sama all belong to me. Nao-sama belongs to Saga-sama. Hiroto-sama belongs to Shou-sama. Angelina Jolie and Jessica Alba both belong to my good friend Slick Tofu. Kai-sama belongs to Aoi-sama. Uruha-sama belongs to Reita-sama. Mana-sama belongs to nobody. But Hyde-sama belongs to Gackt-sama. Ruki-sama somehow belongs to Miyavi-sama, much to his dismay. Am I missing anything else here?**

**Author's Note: I have decided to use LiveJournal again. If you want to add me as a friend, do so- I'm tongy_bear.**

**I apologize for the lateness of this update. I was in Tokyo, and no, I sadly did not meet any lovely J-Rockers. Seriously, I went out just to look for Hiroto-san!**

**Anyways… on with the story!

* * *

  
**

Jiang Wei looked down as yet another five minutes passed, giving his own specially planned outfit a good check over. He wasn't much of a 'fashion master', but he still did his best, and had to admit, he looked pretty good in the end- it was nice to replace the usual waiter's uniform with a half-buttoned, white button-down shirt and light-blue jeans, as well as a thin, black scarf which hung from the middle of his neck to the start of his pants. Surely Zhao Yun would see how long it took him to plan his clothes.

"Wei!"

Looking up, he grinned at the sight of his new friend. As if on cue, Yun flashed him a smile back, nearly causing the younger man to hyperventilate in happiness. Rising from his seat, Wei waved his hand in front of the older man's face. "Yun, I bought Fast-Pass tickets for us!"

Yun's smile grew wider as he took a ticket for himself. "That's great, Wei! Thanks a lot!" He leaned in, and, before Wei could register what was going on, gave the waiter a rather wet kiss on the forehead. It was a short one, but when Yun looked at Wei, the younger man's face was painted a fine shade of apple red. Resisting the sudden urge to smirk, he patted his head instead. "Wei, you alright there?"

"I- I- I…" Wei stammered for what felt like ten years as he turned his head away, absentmindedly feeling his forehead. Biting his lower lip nervously, he was about to kiss Yun back for some sort of revenge when his eyes caught something. "Oh my god, Yun!"

"What is it?" Yun's expression was immediately one of anxiety, his voice filled with worry and a tiny hint of fear.

"S-Snow White!" The waiter gasped, pointing at a poster behind the older man. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! There's a show starting soon! Can we watch it?"

Yun gave the poster a small glance. "Umm…"

"Please?"

Letting out a sigh, Yun nodded. After all, who would not submit into those poor, poor puppy eyes?

* * *

"You didn't have to do this, you know." Wei murmured sheepishly as he sat down on the green, plastic chair. "I mean, I was the one who asked you out last night."

Yun snorted softly. "Don't be such an idiot, Wei. The _guy_ always pays for the _girl_, no?"

Wei immediately reddened. "Um, I, uh…" His voice trailed away as his gaze wandered to the window of the ferris wheel. "Wow, look at the view!"

"Yes, it looks nice," Yun agreed mechanically, though his eyes were still on Wei. "Like you." Realizing what he just said, he quickly added in a rephrased response. "I mean, uh, it's nice like your hair!"

"Really?" Wei's voice was about an octave higher as he smoothed his light brown fringe, obviously flattered by the unexpected compliment.

"Really, Wei," Yun nodded, letting out a silent sigh of relief. There was a brief moment of silence, and when he was about to comment on the plastic seats they were sitting on, a rather loud piece of music- guitar riffs, to be exact- sounded from Wei's pants pocket.

"Ah!" The younger man squealed, plunging his hand in to retrieve a sleek, red Motorola cell phone. "P-please f-forgive me, I-I'll hang him up!"

Yun shook his head, although he was extremely annoyed. "No, no, it's alright."

Wei brought up a weak smile before answering the caller. "Hello?"

_"Oh my god, Wei!"_ Lu Xun's exclaim nearly deafened the waiter. _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_

"…It's not about-"

_"-Yes it is! And you are not hanging up this time!"_

Wei let out a low groan, causing Yun to raise an eyebrow. "Well, whatever it is, you better be quick."

_"Oh of course I will! Tong told me about your date! Anyways, what I really wanted to tell you is that- that- that- Ce, will you please stop doing that? It's itching me! Anyways, you still there, Wei? Yeah? Good. So- please excuse me for a second- Ce, stop it! Thank you! Yes, yes, I'm back, Wei. Alright, so I'm going to make this quick, alright? I was reading something off Live Journal, and I came across this wonderful thing about alice nine.! You see, they're releasing a new album on January fourteenth! Isn't that just great? Plus, I finally got their single, Crossgame, and with that came a trading card with Saga in it! Now I get to carry that sexy bassist in my wallet every day! Oh, what a dream come tr-"_

"-Xun, I kind of have to go now…"

_"Also, in Crossgame, I came across this song, called 'Mugen –electric eden-'. It's an utmost relaxing song, so if we're ever stressed out from work, I'll just pop in the CD and we can listen to it while closing the restaurant! Also, I'm pre-ordering some magazines, including one with alice nine.'s new look- I can't wait to see Saga and Tora! Boy, I totally love that tiger, but then again, who wouldn't? Except for you, I mean, since you're so into Zhao Yun right now. Oh, I remember the time when you were so obsessed with Aoi from the GazettE… those were good days, those were good days… and Tong! Tong's still head over heels for Takuya from Antic Café, as well as Kanno what's-her-name. I'm not quite sure about Ce's sexual interest right now, as he's always switching, but the last time I checked, which was yesterday, he was staring quite fondly at Hiroto and Nao- oh look, the pizza finally arrived! Well, talk to you soon, Wei, and I can't wait to meet your cute boyfriend! See you!"_

There was an audible click as Wei snapped his cell phone shut. Carefully putting it away with a sheepish grin, he looked apologetically at Yun. "I'm sorry," he repeated clearly, "It's just Lu Xun, my friend and colleague. He just found out that his favourite band is releasing a new album in January, so…" He widened his smile.

Yun's eyebrows arched. "Oh really? Is it alice nine.?"

"Yeah! Do you like them too?"

"Oh, you have no idea…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh HOLY COW I TOTALLY SCREWED UP THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! Quick, I MUST REDO THIS! O_O Okay, here goes… I won't screw up this time… I won't, I won't, I WON'T!!!! **

**Shin Sangoku Musou… doesn't belong to me.**

**Just a Coffee… totally does.**

**Shou… belongs to Tora and Kurai.**

**Tora… belongs to Shou and Kurai.**

**Hiroto… belongs to Reita and me.**

**Reita… belongs to Hiroto.**

**Saga… belongs to Nao and me.**

**Nao… belongs to Saga.**

**Aoi… belongs to Kai and me.**

**Kai… belongs to Aoi.**

**Ruki… belongs to Uruha and me.**

**Uruha… belongs to Ruki and my friend Angelica.**

**Takeru… belongs to Chiyu and me.**

**Chiyu… belongs to Takeru.**

**Mello… belongs to Near.**

**Near… belongs to Mello.**

**L… belongs to Raito.**

**Raito… belongs to L.**

**Manabu… belongs to me.**

**Asagi… belongs to me.**

**Teruki… belongs to me.**

**Takuya… belongs to me.**

**Jiang Wei… belongs to Zhao Yun.**

**Zhao Yun… belongs to Jiang Wei.**

**Wow, I even put Death Note up there! This is the weirdest Disclaimer I've ever written. Seriously. But I love it as much as I love the GazettE and alice nine.**

**Author's Note: I love you all for sticking by my side, especially you, Kurai, and machao. Without such great reviews from everyone, I would've immediately stopped updating, so thank you, thank you very, very much.**

**Author's Advice: If you ever feel stressed about something, listen to a song called Mugen -electric eden- by alice nine. It's extremely soothing, and serves as my top pressure-deductor.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"So…"

"Not now, okay? I'm studying!"

Ma Chao rolled his eyes as he fell backwards onto his couch, which was really theirs to share at first. Letting out a low groan muffled by a random pillow spontaneously thrown at him by his roommate, he then raised a hand to point at Zhao Yun. "You're always studying! Either this or Wei- seriously, am I just a tiny single-celled organism to you now?"

Yun sighed, closing his third textbook and adding it to the increasing pile of mountain-thick books next to him on the coffee table. "No, Chao- you're actually an intestine cell in a specific process described as 'mitosis gone wild' by some scientist from Canada." A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw the shorter man's eyes widen at such a humiliating description. "Honestly though, I think it's time for you to get into a relationship. How long has it been since Yueying left you?"

Chao groaned again. "Five years, and that was when we were nineteen. I'm not interested in anyone at the moment, except for you and Wei. Now tell me about your next date."

"Chao, I already told you- no dates until-"

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" This time, Chao's voice was filled with confusion as he slowly sat up. "Did you and Wei… you know… break it off?"

Yun shook his head, gently pushing his obstinate roommate's legs to create room for him on the couch. "Of course not, Chao. It's just that… well… we've been discussing about our work lately and we've realized that he needs more time to rest, and that I need every bit of my free time to study for that degree."

Chao blinked. "So… you guys are still together, right?"

Yun gave him a reassuring smile. "Very much so, Chao, no need to worry about us. We're just going to… you know… spend less time with each other. At first I was quite reluctant, as we've been together for nearly a whole month, but then I thought over his points and agreed with him."

Chao nodded, the anxiety clouding his eyes quickly fading away. "Well, that's good. I'm really glad that you two still call each other and all, as well as the surprise presents you always give him on uneventful days… you guys are the cutest couple ever, did I ever say that?" That was when his eyes narrowed only slightly, but still enough to cause Yun to raise an eyebrow. "On the other hand, Yun…"

"Go on, my friend…"

"It's nearly your anniversary. What are you gonna do?"

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay?"

Tong shrugged, nearly dropping the black, round tray his was balancing with only one hand. "Don't fret about such a thing, Wei. I'm pretty certain that it's probably something small. Plus, we have five more tables to deal with. I'd rather have you fuss over a horribly stressful day instead of distract yourself on purpose."

Wei nodded, but still bit his lower lip tenderly. Setting a glass of Peach Iced Tea on a clean tray, he sent a nervous glance at Lu Xun. The shorter man was just the same as he was a whole hour ago- almost colliding with other waiters, looking down while he walked, taking two entire minutes to scribble down an order…

"…No, it won't work… it won't, it won't, it won't…"

"Xun…" Wei's voice trailed away as he watched his close friend bump into Sun Ce's muscular back. However, the older man was strong, and was able to prevent the younger waiter's fall in time.

"Xun, you're going to hurt yourself if you continue with this nonsense. Did something bad happen?" Ce bent down, concern swimming in his brown eyes.

"Bad…" Xun muttered, prying himself free from the tall waiter's soft grip. "Hurt… bad… nonsense… hurt… myself… very, very bad…"

A sigh left Wei's parted lips as his gaze followed Xun's retreating figure. After a few moments of hesitation, he looked at Ce. "Do you think it's something personal?"

Ce nodded absentmindedly. "It's really obvious- the saddest I've ever seen him was when he wouldn't get out of bed about seven months ago, and that was only because he accidentally left his mobile phone in the taxi. This, however…" he shook his head sadly. "We need to help him, don't we?"

Wei immediately nodded back. "It's mandatory- even Tong will agree. Is there anyone else with more psychological experience?"

"Yeah, there's this one person I know. His name's Zhou Yu, a neighbor of mine. We eat at his place every Saturday. Perhaps I can take Xun with me tomorrow. I'm sure Yu wouldn't mind… would he?"

Wei thought for a suitable answer, but none came to him. "I'm not sure. Is Zhou Yu a nice man?"

"Well…" There was a flash of doubt in Ce's eyes as he smoothed his goatee. "He's very quiet, almost to the point of being muted, but he's actually a very easy-going guy, unless if he's jealous of you. Still, I can easily imagine him having an intellectual talk with Xun."

Wei beamed. "Thanks for doing this, Little Conqueror. Once it's over, just phone me about it, okay? I'll tell Tong about it right away!"

Ce grinned. "No problem, Wei. That's what friends are for. Anyways, I think that table over in that corner's waving for a check. Talk to you later, boy."

Wei nodded once more. Picking up a dry tray, he then headed for the small, one-man table, flipping out his notepad and taking out a pen from his pocket at the same time. "Are you ready for a check, sir?" He asked mechanically when he arrived.

The man turned his head, a playful smile painted across his rather angular face. "Yes, I'd like a check."

"Right away, sir." Wei was about to turn around, but was stopped by a sharp cluck. "Um, did you forget anything, sir?"

"No, but don't call me 'sir' from now on. Your name is Jiang Wei, right?"

"Um, yes, I'm Jiang Wei…"

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you at last! I'm Ma Chao, Zhao Yun's roommate."

Wei's eyes seemed to have bulged out of their sockets as soon as he realized what the customer had told him only a few seconds ago. "Oh! Y-you're Ma Chao! Yeah, um, Yun's been compla- I mean, talking about you lately."

Chao snorted quietly. "Figures. But enough about me and him, how're you feeling? Yun's actually a very hard person to date, you know that?"

Wei shook his head, clearly confused. "No, I never knew that. In fact, everything's been going quite smooth for me- I don't think there was a time in which we argued or disagreed about anything." Fortunately unknown to him, a huge grin seemed to have pulled at his face muscles.

"Oh really?" Chao blinked. "Well, that's great, then! I'm glad to see my best friend with such a capable and, erm, loveable person- you make him happy every night, sometimes I wonder if I'm even there to tell him jokes to decrease his level of stress anymore."

"…" For a while Wei said nothing. Was this Ma Chao person being offensive or just trying to be kind? Either way, he was going to have to get him his check as soon as he glanced at his watch.

"It's been nice meeting you too," He managed out, giving the customer a polite smile. "But we're going to close any minute now, so I'll just bring you your check as fast as possible. Have a good night!" With a quick bow of the head, he spun around and hurried over to the bar table, an ocean of thoughts and images flashing through his mind.

_He's not going to tear me and Yun apart, is he?_


End file.
